Compañera de baile
by BlackStarr18
Summary: Rachel se inscribe a un concurso de baile pero su compañero no pudo ir con ella a la audición. Quinn, mejor amiga de la infancia, entonces toma el papel de hombre para ser su compañero y a la vez intenta demostrarle lo que en verdad siente por ella. (Faberry fic)
1. Dos amigas

**_Glee y sus personajes_** **_no me pertenecen._**

 ** _Hace días que esta historia me está comiendo la cabeza y yo tenía que publicarla. Mi primer Fic de Glee y por supuesto ¡Faberry!_**

 ** _Ok, dejare unas aclaraciones._**

 ** _1) Au. Existe el club Glee pero no va haber competencia o algo parecido como en la serie._**

 ** _2) Me gusta la Quinn Fabray que es fría, cruel y dura pero pensé en darle otra actitud que me resulta divertida._**

 ** _3) Amo a los padres de Rachel pero en esta historia estará Shelby._**

 ** _4) Reted T por el vocabulario y otros temas adultos._**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Aquí vamos_**

 ** _Compañera de baile_**

 _Rachel Berry, así como así, es la mejor amiga que tengo en este mundo_

Quinn pasó su mano por el espejo empañado por el vapor que provenía del agua caliente de la ducha, que se acababa de tomar hace un rato, para mirarse al espejo. Su húmedo cabello rubio con un toque de pelirrojo estaba peinado hacia atrás. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una toalla. Acumuló aire por su boca y lo soltó por su nariz.

-Muy bien Quinn, puedes hacer esto- se dijo a sí misma.

Quinn se llevó las dos manos hacia las benditas y cerró los ojos.

-Uno, dos,...tres.

De golpe y con violencia se arrancó las banditas de la cara.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito se escuchó por toda la casa, el barrio, e incluso espanto algunos pájaros que descansaban en las ramas de los árboles.

* * *

Rachel tenía una rutina para todas mañanas siempre que despertaba. Primero paso era hacer su actividad física, el segundo paso era darse un baño y el tercer pasó cambiarse para ir a la escuela. Ese tercer paso decidió combinarlo con el cuarto, que es llamar a su mejor amiga.

Rachel, sentada en su cama, tenía su teléfono móvil entre su oreja y su hombro mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Tenía puesto una remera blanca y una falda gris. A un lado suyo había dos swetters, uno azul con copos de nieve y el otro rosa con un gato negro.

-Hola- la voz de Quinn sonaba ahogada del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola!...Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo una duda existencial, no sé qué swetter voy a ponerme hoy. Te diré los dos que tengo y tu dime cual te gusta más ¿El azul con copos de nieve o el rosado con el gato negro?

-Aaam...creo que el azul está bien.

-¡¿En serio?! Genial, justo estaba pensando en ese porque...-Rachel separo su cabeza su hombro y tomo su teléfono con la mano una vez que termino con sus zapatos- ¿Estas llorando?

-No...-se hurgo la nariz- me entro algo en los ojos eso es todo- mintió.

-Quinn Fabray, ya te dije que no eres buena mintiendo.

-Estoy bien, enserio.

-¿Te depilaste con las banditas sin que nadie te ayude, verdad?

-Si...-Quinn se quebró en llanto porque el ardor que sentía en ese momento era insoportable.

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de dolor en voz baja.

-Descuida- dijo al término de un rato-, llevare algo a la escuela para la irritación.

-No pienso ir a la escuela con esto en el rostro.

-Tienes que atenderte eso antes de que se ponga peor.

-No me importa cómo se ponga, no voy a ir y punto.

Rachel puso una mano en la cintura y entre cerro los ojos con enfado.

-Si no vas por tu cuenta, te arrastrare hasta la escuela de la peor manera y sabes que lo haré.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!...Te esperare en el baño.

Con esa última frase Quinn colgó el teléfono ya que no quería seguir discutiendo.

Rachel termino de vestirse y bajo para desayunar, que ese era el paso número cinco de su rutina y el ultimo. Su mama estaba en la cocinan cantando _No Woman No Cry_ mientras acomodaba todo en la mesa para comer. La joven blanqueo los ojos porque sabía que su madre hacia eso por la ultima relación que tuvo. El tipo le decía que estaba haciendo una obra en Broadway y resulto ser un farsante que vendía palomitas en un cine.

-Mama, enserio tienes que superarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? es un clásico- dijo Shelby animada levantando los brazos hacia arriba y luego los dejos sobre la mesa.

-No sabias quien era Bob Marley hasta que conociste a ese sujeto.

Rachel paso por adelante de su madre para buscar una caja de cereal en uno de los muebles junto con una cuchara y un bowl y también sacho la leche de la nevera.

-Me quedo la canción, el tipo la cantaba todos los días y la cantaba bastante bien. Eso no quiere decir que yo siga obsesionada con él- Shelby intento justificarse tomando asiento en la mesa.

En ese tiempo Rachel ya había colocado las cosas en la mesa y se había sentado.

-Mi sugerencia es que salgas más con tus amigas y me encargare de que la música de Les Miserables suene por toda la casa.

-Bff...Cuando tenga mi edad lo entenderás.

-Como digas- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

En seguida que termino de desayunar, Rachel volvió a subir hasta su habitación para buscar su mochila y la pomada para Quinn.

* * *

De camino a la escuela Quinn le paso un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que ya había llegado. La castaña le contesto que todavía no había llegado pero que la esperase en el baño, como había acordado. Quinn antes de hacerlo corrió hacia su casillero, con la mano cubriéndose la boca, para buscar las cosas que necesitaba para las clases. Uno por uno fue metiendo los libros que necesitaba sin sacar la cabeza del casillero.

-¡Hola, preciosa!

Quinn tuvo que tensar su mandíbula, maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Piérdete, Puckerman.

Escucho al chico apoyar su espalda contra el casillero de al lado y podía sentir su vista en ella.

-Vamos, no seas groseras. Sabes que me gusta jugar contigo.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que no importa lo que hagas no voy a acostarme contigo.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, preciosa. Pero ya sederas.

-Okey. Ahora, vete.

Puck en realidad estaba viendo para otro lado mientras hablaba con Quinn y la miro de reojo cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para cerrar su casillero. Además, la mochila colgaba en su brazo y la otra mano la tenía puesta en la puerta del casillero, lo que quería decir que no estaba haciendo nada.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Tú eres mi problema- le contesto Quinn molesta desde dentro del casillero.

Puck despego su espalda del casillero para girarse y apoyar su hombro sobre él.

-Estas ocultando algo.

-No, claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno, si ¿Ahora puedes irte?- pidió con desesperación la chica.

-Solo hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa.

Quinn suspiro derrotada. Segundos después se atrevió a cerrar el casillero y mirar a Puck.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que cubrió con su mano. A Quinn le quedaron las marcas de las banditas debajo de la nariz

-Sshh...¡Vas a llamar la atención de todo el mundo!- dijo moviendo sus manos alocadamente para callarlo-, baja la voz.

-Jajajajaja ahora te dirán la chica punk con bigote rosa.

Quinn miro para todos lados por si alguien los estaba observando. No había muchos haciendo caso en ese momento.

-¡Para o te pateare donde más te duele!- amenazo apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Puck se obligó a tranquilizarse pero permaneció con la sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso te pasaste una podadora por la cara?

Quinn lo fusilo con la mirada. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando el timbre de su teléfono sonó, indicándole que tenía un mensaje.

-Yyy...la reina del drama se hace presente- murmuro Puck mirando para otro lado.

-¡Cállate!- le dijo y miro el mensaje que Rachel le mando.

 _"Ya casi llego."_

Menos mal que le envió el mensaje porque de lo contrario Quinn se habría quedado discutiendo con Puck.

-Tengo que irme- avisto la chica.

-Entiendo, la reina aguarda. Suerte, bigotes rosas.

Quinn le dio un golpe en el hombro que apenas si le hizo daño y corrió hacia el baño.

* * *

Rachel prefirió ir al baño antes de ir por sus cosas porque no quería que su amiga estuviera esperando por ella más tiempo. Camino por el pasillo repleto de personas con su sonrisa de siempre. Cuando llego al baño se dio cuenta de que estaba vació.

Rechel miro a su alrededor extrañada, dudaba mucho que a Quinn se le haya olvidado esperarla ahí. Vio uno por uno las cabinas, todas menos unas estaban abiertas, que resultaba ser la última de todas. Se animó a agacharse un poco para ver dentro la cabina, diviso unas zapatillas de lona de color azul. Sonrió de inmediato. Se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo y toco la puerta suavemente, con ritmo.

-Quinn, sé que estás ahí adentro. Te obsequie esas zapatillas en tu último cumpleaños.

La castaña tuvo que contener la risa al escuchar a su compañera refunfuñando.

-Vamos, sal de ahí- siguió hablando-. Traje tu crema.

-Sabes, puedes darme la crema e irte a clases.

-¿Qué clase de amigas crees que soy?- cuestiono la castaña colocándose una mano en la cadera- no pienso abandonarte.

-No me molestara.

-¡Quinn!

-¡No quiero que me veas así! ¡¿Es tan difícil de entender?!

-Lo quieras o no, lo veré tarde o temprano, solo estas atrasando lo inevitable. Además, no creo que sea tan malo, he visto peores cosas.

Quinn abrió la puerta después de soltar un suspiro, el temor se reflejaba en su rosto. Rachel se llevó automáticamente la mano a la boca ahogando un gemido.

-Lo sabía, me veo fatal.

Quinn se adentró de nuevo a la cabina, apunto de largarse a llorar, y quiso cerrar la puerta pero Rachel se apresuró a tomarla de la muñeca. Lentamente la saco de ahí y no despego sus ojos de los de la otra chica.

-Tranquila, voy a ayudarte.

Quinn solo dejo que la guiara hasta el lavamanos y ahí se apoyó de espalda contra él. Rachel busco en su bolso, entre todas las cosas que tenía, el pequeño pote de crema y se lo enseño.

-¿Segura que eso sirve?-dudo la punk

-Para la irritación sí, pero la marca posiblemente te dure hasta mañana. Mira hacia arriba.

Quinn obedeció sin ningún tipo de cuestionamiento. Rachel puso un poco de crema en la punta de su dedo y gentilmente lo aplico en la irritación. Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor ante ardor pero pronto se desvaneció ante la fría sensación que la crema le produjo.

-Ya está- dijo Rachel una vez que finalizo, guardando la crema en su bolso de nuevo-. Para la próxima pide ayuda- se cruzo de brazos y suprimió una risa mordiéndose el labio.

-No quería que mi madre me ayudara- se justificó agachando la cabeza avergonzada.

-No me refiero a tu madre. Yo siempre estoy para ayudarte.

-¿Que no tienes tu rutina todas las mañanas?

Quinn recibió un beso en la mejilla como contestación a la pregunta por parte de la castaña, lo que hizo que levantara la vista hacia ella con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios curvados como queriendo hacer una sonrisa.

-Por ti mi amigas, haría un paso más todas las mañanas para ayudarte aunque eso requiera levantarme más temprano.

-Humm...Gracias.

Las dos enredaron su brazo con el de la otra. Rachel tenía su encantadora sonrisa y Quinn permaneció temerosa pero por dentro se mostraba contenta.

-¿Lista para ir a clases?

-Sabes, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que sea la hora de salida.

-Oh vamos, Quinn. Si intentas ocultarlo llamaras la atención y las personas lo notaran.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de defenderse porque su amiga ya la había sacado del baño. Aun así permaneció con la cabeza agachada. Caminaron hacia el casillero de Rachel, donde ella lo abrió para empezar a guardar sus cosas y guárdalas en el bolso. La chica punk, que estaba de espaldas al pasillo, pensó entablar una conversación pero fue interrumpida por el chico más popular en toda la escuela y capitán del equipo del equipo de fútbol, Finn Hudson.

-¡Hola, Rachel!

Ella levanto la vista sorprendida al escuchar el saludo. Abrió los ojos aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que era Finn. Automáticamente tuvo que sonreír.

Quinn por otra parte bajo la cabeza con fastidio. Sabía lo mucho que a su amiga le gustaba el chico, a veces solo se la pasaba hablando de lo lindo que es, y algo en eso le molestaba. Rachel llevaba casi dos años hablándole y, aunque siempre se comportó amable con ella, el chico jamás le había dado importancia hasta hace dos semanas cuando empezó acercarse más a ella.

-¿Que tal, Finn?- Rachel pregunto dando una mirada rápida a su compañera- Amm...creo que ya se conocen, ella es Quinn- le presento.

Quinn no tuvo otra opción levantar la vista hacia él.

-Hola ¿Cómo...¡¿Oh, cielos, que te sucedió?!- Finn se impresiono por las marcas que la punk tenía en el rostro.

-¿Tienes algún problema?- le cuestiono intimidándolo con una mirada asesina y quiso ponerse en frente del él para enfrentarlo pero Rachel se lo impidió colocando la mano en su pecho para que no avanzara; su vista siempre mirando al jugador de fútbol.

-No...no, no era mi intención- el chico en verdad no quiso ofenderla-. Yo he tenido mis malos días cuando me afeito.

Finn no era de las personas que le gustaba molestar y su intención no era hacerle pasar un mal momento a Quinn, tampoco tenía algo en contra de ella. Como estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado por su presencia decidio hablar directamente con Rachel e ignorar a la otra chica.

-Quería preguntarte si quería almorzar conmigo hoy.

Rachel no pudo sentirse más contenta por la oferta y a Quinn se le cayó la mandíbula hacia abajo.

-¡Por supuesto!- acepto la castaña.

-¡Genial!- comento el chico muy animado- Entonces nos vemos en la cafetería.

-Seguro.

Finn se dirigió a clases y saludo a distancia a Rachel.

Rachel le propuso atención a su amiga, quien aún no podía creer la petición del futbolista.

-¿No es genial?

 _"No, no lo es"_ quiso decirle Quinn pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

-Pero, Rachel, siempre almuerzas conmigo.

-Quinn, es solo por esta ves- le aseguro la castaña colocando su mano en el brazo de su amiga-. Por favor, quizás esta sea la oportunidad que necesito para que empiece a fijarse en mí. Además, no estarás sola, sabes que Santana y Brittany estarán contigo.

-Pero no es lo mismo.

A Quinn le agradaba estar con las otras dos chicas pero no era lo mismo. Era con Rachel con quien se divertía.

-Escucha, se que tienes miedo de que sea ese tipo de chica que abandona a su mejor amiga por el novio pero sabes que no voy hacer eso. Yo jamás te abandonaría.

No era esa la razón por la que Quinn no quería que fuera a almorzar con Finn pero ahora tenia dos motivos. Quinn bajo la cabeza suspirando, no quería decepcionar a su amiga diciéndole que no y tampoco quería verla triste. Menos que menos quería que Finn empezara a pensar cosas malas sobre ella y se los cuente a todas sus amigos y que a causa de eso Rachel salga lastimada.

-Está bien, Rach. Se lo mucho que te gusta y de cuanto te has esforzado para que te preste atención así que tienes mi apoyo. Ve con Finn y disfrútalo.

Reachel soltó un chillido de alegría y la brazo. Quinn se esforzó por corresponderle.

-Gracias, eres la mejor- dijo al separarse y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Tengo clases, te veo luego.

Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza y la saludo levantando la mano. Vio cómo su amiga se marchaba y antes de que se alejara de ella, Rachel volvió a mirarla, apartándose un mechón de pelo del rostro, para dedicarle una cautivadora sonrisa la que la dejo algo atontada y tuvo que mirar hacia sus pies para que no se diera cuenta.

Unas chicas que pasaban por al lado de la punk se empezaron a reír de ella porque notaron los bigotes rosas, como decía Noah, y se sintió avergonzada a la vez que fijaba más su gorro a la cabeza.

* * *

 _Bueno eso es todo por ahora._

 _Por favor, dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció el capitulo._

 _Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y lamento si encontraron algún error. A veces reviso varias veces y los vuelvo a corregir pero por ahí se me pasa alguno sin darme cuenta._

 _Saludo._


	2. Club Glee

**_Glee y sus personajes_** **_no me pertenecen._**

 _ **Bueno, aquí voy con el segundo capitulo. Me alegra que le hayan dado una oportunidad. Saludos**_

* * *

 _El club Glee, el lugar donde me siento más cómoda con Rachel._

De acuerdo, podía soportar que se estuviesen mirando a los ojos. Que él le sonriese y ella le correspondiera de la misma forma ya le molestaba. Que Finn se animase a darle palmaditas en el hombro eso era algo que no podía tolerar. La manzana en su mano estaba a punto de romperse debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella por lo furiosa que se sentía.

Santana levanto una ceja hacia arriba y se dio vuelta para saber qué es lo que le estaba poniendo de mal humor a Quinn. No tardó en darse cuenta de que en una mesa un poco más alejada de la suya estaba Rachel coqueteando con Finn.

-Cálmate, o ellos se darán cuenta y creerán que estás loca- dijo Santana volviéndose a girar.

Quinn se sobresaltó un poco por el comentario, ya que se había olvidado de que Santana y Britt estaban con ella.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- se defendió la punk encogiéndose en su silla.

-Por favor, desde lejos se puede notar tu cara de celosa.

-¿Celosa?...Yo no estoy celosa.

-Fase número uno, negación- comento Britt, que se mantenía al tanto de la conversación, levantando su mirada de la comida.

-¡¿Qué?!- Quinn no entendió.

-Niegas que te gusta Rachel cuando en realidad si- explico la latina.

-Eso no es cierto, Rachel es mi mejor amiga. Solo me molesta que este con ese patán porque no quiero que salga lastimada.

-Y la negación fluye- siguió insistiendo Brittany-. Solo falta la confusión, después asimilación y al final viene la aceptación.

-No sigas, Britt, tarde o temprano la realidad le caerá como un balde de agua fría en la mañana.

Santana y Brittany asintieron con la cabeza, mirándose, por los dos comentarios que hicieron. Quinn entrecerró los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-¿Pueden parar? A mí no me gusta Rachel.

-Escucha, bigotes rosas- eso hizo que Quinn avergonzara ya que estuvieron toda la mañana diciéndole así-, todos estamos asustados al principio, yo también lo estuve- admitió Santana, tomando la mano de su novia Britt-, pero no hay de que avergonzarse. No tiene nada de malo- como acto seguido las dos porristas mordieron las manzanas que tenían en la bandeja.

-No estoy...avergonzada ni aagg...-Quinn enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Britt y Santana volvieron a mirarse.

-Está entrando en confusión- dijo la primera.

Quinn levanto la cabeza, los mechones de su flequillo cubrían parte de su rostro.

-Ni confusión, ni nada. Yo estoy preocupada por _mi amiga-_ se puso de pie y apunto a las dos Cheerios con el dedo índice, colgando su mochila en el hombro en el proceso-. Y voy a descubrir que es lo que Hudson está tramando.

Recogió su bandeja de comida y se fue con la frente en alto.

Santana le dio otra mordida a la manzana que estaba en su mano y cuando la termino de masticar y tragarla se miró otra vez con su novia.

-Va a necesitar algo de ayuda.

* * *

Quinn sabía de una persona que conocía lo suficientemente bien a Finn Hudson como para saber qué es lo que estaba planeando con Rachel.

Noah estaba por cerrar su casillero pero violentamente Quinn se lo cerró por él, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Woouw...tranquila bigotes rosas ¿Que te tiene de tan mal humor?

Quinn presiono su dedo sobre el pecho de Puck.

-Muy bien, Puckerman, tienes dos minutos para decirme que es lo que planea tu amigo Finn con mi amiga Rachel.

-Oye, oye, oye...espera un segundo- dijo Puck moviendo a Quinn unos centímetros hacia atrás- . Explícame bien que es lo que sucede.

-Finn invito a Rachel a almorzar esta mañana. Él jamás se había acercado a ella ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?- Quinn levanto sus puños, pretendiendo enfrentarlo- Dime o te sacare la respuesta por la fuerza.

La reacción de Noah fue levantar una ceja hacia arriba. Recordó que la semana pasada, en los vestuarios, cuando salían del entrenamiento, ya se habían duchado y se vestían, Finn le había dicho algo de que le empezaba a gustar Rachel mientras él pensaba en lo sabrosa que son las papas fritas con Ketchup . Suspiro de forma agotadora, obligando a la Punk a bajar sus manos.

-En primer lugar, no voy a pelear contigo. Una, porque eres mujer y lo otra razón porque no quiero. En segundo lugar, Finn no es ese tipo de chico que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas y debo informarte que le cae bastante bien tu amiga.

Quinn resoplo molesta y apoyo su espalda contra el casillero, mirando el suelo. Puck la animo con un golpecito en el hombro, que no logro hacer mucho.

-Tu amiga estará bien, Finn no se atreverá a hacerle daño.

Quinn se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza, y tímidamente se atrevió a mirar a Puckerman.

-No quiero perder la relación que tengo con ella, eso es todo- aclara volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Si pudiera esa chica te haría un monumento de oro. Dudo que te cambie como a un pañuelo usado.

Las palabras de Noah no ayudaron mucho. Quinn tenía que reconocer que tarde o temprano Rachel se iba a enamorar, de Finn o de otra persona, pero sentía que todo había pasado muy rápido. Ella no estaba lista para ser la tercera rueda entre su amiga y el novio. Además sería insoportable ver como Rachel le daba cariño y le sonreía con amor a un hombre.

-Algo me dice que lo que a ti te molesta es otra cosa.

Quinn levanto la vista confundida.

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

La sonrisa maliciosa que Noah puso en ese momento se lo dijo todo a Quinn, pero aun así ella se negó a darle la razón.

-No...tengo idea de lo que hablas y...todo lo que estés pensando no es cierto.

-Sí, si sabes de lo que hablo y sabes que tengo razón.

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

-Te engañas a ti misma.

-No, no lo hago.

-Está bien, tienes razón.

-Sí, si la tengo.

-Mucha razón y yo soy el equivocado.

-Sí, si lo eres.

-Tú eres la que no está confundida.

-Sí, también es cierto.

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Entonces te gusta Rachel.

-Sí, así es.

Quinn se llevó rápido la mano a la boca al darse cuenta del error que cometió y Puck de inmediato se echó a reír, inclinando un poco su espalda hacia delante. La chica se mordió labio y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en el hombre.

-Eso no...cuenta, me hiciste confundir.

No importaba cuantas veces lo golpeara, Quinn no iba a lograr que Noah dejara de reírse.

Unos brazos rodean por detrás la cintura de a Quinn y una cabeza se apoya en su espalda. Ella queda inmóvil, en una especie de trance, con un brazo levantado. Ese abrazo, esa risa, esa forma de pronunciar su nombre con una melodiosa voz, esa acción; solo una persona podía hacer eso con esa confianza.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó Rachel, separándose de Quinn para abrazar el brazo que no estaba levantado.

La castaña paso de la vista de Quinn a Noah.

-Ah hola, Puck ¿Que tal todo?- saludo levantando la mano.

-Hola Rachel- correspondió el joven cortésmente con una inclinación en la cabeza-. Esta todo más que bien, Quinn acaba de confesarme que quiere acostarse conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Quinn salió de su trance sacudiendo la cabeza y no sabía a quién mirar primero.

-No es cierto, yo no accedí a nada- se miró con Rachel, quien estaba a punto de reír un poco confundida-. ¿Oh vamos, enserio creíste eso?

-Bueno, Puck parece ser la clase de chico que va contigo.

-Hasta que alguien lo dijo- hablo Noah, mirando algún punto del cielo y levantando los brazos como señal de triunfo. Volvió a mirar a Quinn- ¿Lo ves, preciosa? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Quinn movió sus brazos de forma nerviosa, ocasionando que Rachel se apartara.

-No somos nada y...no voy a acostarme contigo- miro a Rachel, algo molesta por el comentario que hizo anteriormente-. No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso.

-Bueno, tú tampoco eres muy específica a la hora de hablar de chicos. De hecho soy yo la que siempre habla, tú no dices mucho.

Quinn negó levemente con la cabeza, su boca semi abierta.

-Esto es el colmo- dijo para sí misma empezando a caminar, sin despedirse de Puck o hacer caso a lo que Rachel hacía.

-Te veo luego- le dice Rachel a Noah y se despidió.

Él se despidió con la mano y vio como ambas chicas se marchaban con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Quinn siguió su camino hacia la sala de coro, donde el Club Glee se reunía todos los días. Ella y Rachel, que venía corriendo detrás suyo, fueron las primeras en llegar.

Quinn se dignó girarse por escuchar a su amiga llamarla por enésima vez. Rachel se paró delante de ella, un poco agitada de todo lo que corrió.

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Solo estaba jugando.

La punk no respondió de inmediato, solo se la quedó mirándola pensativa. Los ojos marrón oscuro de Rachel le transmitían tanta tranquilidad, y eran tan lindos como encantadores, era débil ante ellos. Jamás podría enojarse con ella si la miraba con esos ojos.

Rachel se estremeció un poco cuando Quinn la tomo de la mano gentilmente y apretó con fuerza, ya que no se esperó esa reacción.

-No estoy molesta, he tenido una mala mañana y todavía no termina. Eso es todo.

Rachel frunce los labios y suelta un suspiro por la nariz.

-Lo sé, y yo no debí haberle seguido la broma a Puck- levanto la mano que no sostenía la de Quinn, con un movimiento nervioso-. Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Quinn sonrió y acerco más a Rachel para darle un abrazo. No duro mucho, Quinn tuvo que separarse rápido y acomodar su mochila en el hombro por ver a Santana y a Brittany entrar a la sala con una sonrisa burlona.

-Entro a la fase número tres, asimilación- dijo Britt mirando a San, quien bajo la cabeza para que no la vieran reír.

Rachel se giró, volviendo a tomar la mano de Quinn y entrelazar sus dedos con ella.

-¿Que tal todo, enana?- ese era el apodo que Santana le había puesto a Rachel, pero no lo decía de mala sino como amiga.

Rachel no entendía bien de donde venía la sonrisa de las dos Cheerios.

-Todo bien- respondió algo confundida.

-Qué bueno. Te vimos almorzando con Finn Hudson ¿qué tal estuvo?

Quinn se contuvo para no golpearla, Santana había hecho esa pregunta solo para molestarla. Rachel por otra parte se sintió más que encantada. Inconscientemente separo su mano de la de su amiga para juntarla con la otra.

-Bueno fue...divertido- respondió con una risa nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos-. Finn es gracioso, divertido, tímido y simpático y...

A Quinn le dieron ganas de vomitar por cada palabra que escuchaba, eso se debía también a las imágenes que vio en la cafetería. Si fuera un dibujo animado despediría humo por las orejas.

Santana y Britt solo asentían con la cabeza sonriendo de forma irónica, fingiendo estar interesadas en lo que Rachel decía. Sin embargo, las latina al escuchar con más atención el tono de Rachel se dio cuenta de que la cosa no andaba tan bien y su sonrisa se iba a apagando de apoco. Jamás pensó algo como eso, pensó que todo era una confusión, pero no era así. Rachel enserio estaba enamorada de Finn.

Brittany era un caso diferente, ella directamente no se daba cuenta de nada. En realidad desde que Rachel empezó hablar ella estaba pensando en los duendes que eran amigos de su gato y que junto a ellos leían sus mensajes privados en Facebook.

Rachel dejo de hablar tan pronto vio al resto de los miembros del club. Eran Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Blaine y Tina, que iba empujando la silla de ruedas donde venía Artie. Detrás de ellos entraba el profesor William Schuester, descolgando su bolso de su hombro.

-Santo cielos, Quinn ¿Que te ocurrió?- pregunto Mercedes tratando de contener una risa.

Los demás miembros también intentaron hacerlo. Quinn se dio vuelta y se bajó su gorro a la altura de sus ojos para ocultar su vergüenza, luego se sentó en una silla ¿es que todo el mundo tenía que fijarse en su bigote rosa?

-Te sugiero algo la próxima vez que vayas a depilarte con banditas- opino Kurt suponiendo lo que había sucedido-, se más suave y delicada.

-Basta ya muchachos- pidió Rachel-, a ustedes no le gustaría si estuvieran en su lugar.

-Es verdad, chicos- dijo el Sr. Schu acercándose a la ronda que los miembros del club habían formado para charlar entre ellos-. Quinn, quítate ese gorro. Ya nadie dirá nada.

-Sí, y aunque lo tengas para tapar tus ojos aún podemos ver tus bigotes- comento el chico rubio.

-Basta, Sam- le regaño Schuester.

Rachel fue a sentarse al lado de Quinn y le quito el gorro antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. El pelo corto rubio con rojo quedo peinado para arriba por eso, ocasionando que la castaña riera.

-Devuélveme eso- exigió Quinn riendo, intentando recuperar su prenda.

-¿Por qué? me gusta verte así- dijo Rachel deslizando su brazo hacia atrás para que no lo recuperara tan fácilmente y con la otra mano la empujo suavemente.

Mientras los demás se acomodaba, Rachel y Quinn seguían jugando con el gorro y Will miraba unos papeles que saco de su portafolio, Santana aprovecho el momento para tomar el brazo de su novia y sentarse en la fila de atrás, en una punta para que nadie las escuchara.

-Tenemos un serio problema- comenzó a decir San.

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

-¿Eh?... ¡No!- Santana sacudió la cabeza levantando un poco la mano- ¿Que te hizo pensar eso?

-Generalmente así inicia una conversación cuando una pareja está a punto de romper.

Santana bufo y decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-No es una ruptura y aun soy tu novia. Esto se trata de Rachel y Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas?

-Claramente se nota que Quinn tiene sentimientos por Rachel y apenas lo está asumiendo. Sin embargo, la enana los tiene dormidos y es algo torpe como para darse cuenta de lo que bigotes rosas siente por ella.

-¿Y?

-Tenemos que despertarlos.

-¿Y cómo?

-¡No sé, yo tengo todas las respuestas!

-¿Y qué podemos hacer para que las tengas?

Santana hundió su rostro en sus manos, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Okey, chicos- Will, juntando sus manos, llamo la atención de todos.

En ese momento Quinn recupero su gorro arrancándoselo rápidamente de la mano a Rachel, pero ella ni se inmuto, y se lo coloco en la cabeza de vuelta.

-Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer dos anuncios. Una, el club Glee cantara para el cierre del año escolar antes de la graduación.

Los chicos sonrieron emocionados, Rachel aplaudía alegremente.

-Además habrá dos personas que harán un dueto al principio.

Ese comentario emociono más a los chicos, sobre todo a Rachel. Antes de que Will pudiera continuar, Kurt levanto la mano.

-Sí, Kurt.

-Sr. Schuester, esta es una gran noticia para todos. Mi duda seria ¿Cuáles serán las personas que cantaran el dueto?

-La respuesta es obvia, van a competir. Cantaran una canción cada uno esta semana y luego lo dejaremos a votación. El tema...Victor Victoria.

A Kurt, Blaine y a Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos. Ese era uno de los mejores musicales e interpretar una canción de eso sería una tarea demasiado fácil. Cualquiera de los tres podría ganar, pero no la tendrían demasiado fácil. Todos se iban a esforzar porque querían ser parte del dueto, en especial una de ellas, Quinn.

Quinn miro de reojo a Reachel y sonrió tímidamente. Estaba más que segura de que iba a ganar y ella quería ser su compañera. La idea le gustaba, y más que gustarle lo deseaba.

Justo cuando todo estaba bien, la clase se ve interrumpida por la llegada de Sue Sylvester. Schuester tuvo que ocultar su fastidio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Sue?- pregunto de mala gana.

-Tranquilo William. Por suerte para ti, vengo en sol de paz- la entrenadora paso su mirada a todos los chicos del Club y apunto a dos de ellos con el dedo-. Ustedes, Timon y Pumba.

Instintivamente Santana y Britanny se levantaron de la silla.

-A entrenar, ahora. A menos que quieran hacer flexiones todo el mes.

-A la orden entrenadora Sylvester- hablaron al mismo tiempo las dos animadoras, colgando sus bolsos en su hombro.

Las dos salieron de ahí sin despedirse y sin protestar. Will solo vio cómo se marchaban, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Sue, estamos en medio de la clase y tu entrenamiento termino hace dos horas!- se molestó.

-Pues lo siento, William. Sabes que, en realidad no lo siento. Necesito a todas mis Cheerios preparadas para las Nacionales.

-Pero aún faltan para las Nacionales.

-Lo sé, pelo de puercoespín. Te confesare la verdad, tengo miedo. Si, así es, por primera vez Sue Sylvester tiene miedo. Eso es porque nuestra competencia tiene a Alice Retghtmoskertsaptep. ¿Sabes quién es?

Will negó con la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Alguien sabe quién es?- le pregunto a todos los que estaban en la sala.

Todo el equipo negó con la cabeza igual de confundidos.

-¿Nadie?- siguió interrogando la entrenadora, recibiendo un no por parte de todos otra vez-. Es una de las mejores animadoras que he visto en mi vida. La chica se mueve igual que un tigre de bengala y un león hambriento, deseoso de poder. Hasta que mis Cheerios no reúnan esas cualidades o hasta encontrar a una chica así, voy a ponerlas a entrenar día y noche si es necesario y las haré sudar hasta que sangren por las orejas. Estoy dispuesta a utilizar métodos que usan en el ejército.

Sin más que decir, la entrenadora Sylvester hace una inclinación con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa irónica a Schuester, y se retira de la sala.

-Santana y Brittany van a necesitar más que suerte si pretenden vivir los próximos días- comenta Mercedes.

-O para mañana- dice Blaine en un estado de shock por lo que dijo Sue.

El Sr. Schuester negaba con la cabeza, las manos en su cintura, preocupado por lo que le podía llegar a pasar a las chicas y a las otras animadoras.

-¿Cuál es la otra noticia?- pregunta Rachel para romper un poco la tensión que se había formado entre los miembros de Club.

Schuester decidió continuar con la clase, más tarde vería que hacer con Sue.

-La otra noticia- les informo buscando los papeles que había leído hace un rato- es que pasado mañana habrá una audición para un concurso baile.

Cada uno fue tomando los papeles que Shue le entrego y lo fue mirando.

-Para el que esté interesado, las audiciones son a las seis y media de la tarde en la dirección que menciona ese papel que les entregue.

-Pero aquí dice que solo pueden participar parejas mixtas- dice Kurt levantando la vista de la hoja.

-Lo sé, Kurt, pero yo no hice las reglas y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlas.

-Descuide Sr. Shue, ya lo sé. Me gusta la oferta pero prefiero concentrar toda mi energía en el dueto que pienso ganar- comento con un tono de confianza bastante alto.

En la sala rieron un poco, excepto por Rachel. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en leer las reglas de concurso y no prestaba mucho atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Quinn lo noto.

-¿Te interesa este concurso, verdad?

-Si- Rachel la miro asintiendo con la cabeza y volvió su atención hacia la hoja-, pero no estoy segura.

Quinn se echó a reír sin poder creerlo.

-¿Rachel Berry no está segura de hacer una audición?... ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga?

Se le cruzo por la cabeza que tal vez estar ese poco tiempo con Finn fue demasiado para hacer un lavado de cerebro. Meditándolo por unos segundos llego a pensar que era verdad.

-No, no es eso- respondió Rachel con el tono de confianza que usaba constantemente-. Siempre tengo la coreografía de un baile por si acaso hay una audición y se cual me haría entrar al concurso. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que puedo llegar lejos y creo que puedo ganarlo pero mi problema es que necesito un compañero que pueda seguirme el paso. Además, solo se permite bailar y yo también quiero cantar.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza. Puedes mostrarle al mundo tu talento bailando y luego los sorprenderás con tu voz.

Rachel lo penso unos minutos, mirando algún punto en el techo, entrecerrando un ojo.

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón. Tengo que hacer esta audición sin lugar a duda.

-Esa es la Rachel que conozco.

Ambas amigas chocaron sus puños riendo.

* * *

Por la noche, ya cuando había terminado de comer y haberse lavado los dientes y puesto su piyama negro, Quinn estaba sentada en la silla de su computadora. Tenía su atención en su Psp 3000 mientras escuchaba por décima vez el CD de Victor Victoria que se había comprado de regreso a casa. Quería aprenderse bien las canciones y averiguar cuál sería la más indicada para cantar. Posiblemente Kurt iba a cantar _Le Jazz Hot_ así que inmediatamente la descarto.

Quinn levanta su vista del juego al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto. Era su madre, que había asomado su cuerpo por la cobertura de la puerta.

-Me parece que estás demasiado grande como para decirte que te vayas a dormir- dijo Judy, medio en tono de broma.

Quinn coloco su Psp en el escritorio y pauso su reproductor de música.

-Quería terminara el CD una vez más y ya estaba por hacerlo.

Judy se cruzó de brazos y apoyo su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

-Cariño, creo que fue suficiente con todas las veces que la escuchaste- dijo entre risa.

-Si pero...-Quinn bajo la cabeza y la volvió a levantar- quiero tratar de ver si puedo lograr una voz como esa.

Judy tomo asiento en la cama que estaba en frete de la silla de su hija.

-Ya tienes una voz hermosa...y no lo digo porque sea tu madre- se apresuró a decir.

-No dudo de mi vos, es solo...que no es tan perfecta como la de Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Santana y...Rachel.

Quinn sonaba bastante deprimida. Sintió la mano de su madre sobre su rodilla.

-De verdad tienes muchas ganas de ganar.

Su hija respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Quinn no le dijo que era porque quería hacer el dueto con Rachel, solo le dijo que sonaría divertido ganarlo. Pero Judy no era tonta, sabía cuál era la verdadera razón por la que quería ganar.

-Sé que si te esfuerzas lo conseguirás- la animo-. No quiero desilusionarte ni nada, pero dudo que haya alguien capaz de igualar la voz de Julie Andrews.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Solo quiero hacer lo mejor para poder ganar- comenta aun riendo.

-Lo sé, pero antes necesitas descansar.

Judy se puso de pie y le acaricio gentilmente el cabello. Después procedió a salir de la habitación.

Quinn se paró, tomando su móvil, y se dejó caer pesadamente a la cama. Tal como se lo imagino, Rachel justo en ese momento le envió un mensaje.

 _"Dulce sueños, bigote rosas."_ el mensaje tenía una caria feliz enseñando la lengua a un costado.

Quinn rió divertida, mordiéndose un costado de labio, y respondió el mensaje.

" _Dulce sueños, enana."_

* * *

 _Digamos que Quinn todavía esta en la etapa de asimilar sus sentimientos por Rachel._

 _En mi opinión, las voces que más me gustan son las de Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt y Santana como en primer lugar. En segundo esta Blaine y Marley (aunque ella no está en la historia por ahora). En tercero están Tina, Quinn y Artie. Pero eso es lo que pienso yo, todos tienen sus opiniones y sus gustos y los respeto._

 _Agradezco todas las Reviews que me dejaron y el apoyo que brindaron. Espero no defraudarlos y espero que se sigan divirtiendo XP. Son super, chicos._

 _AngieJoriNaomily:_ _No debería decir esto pero ya que, no creo que lo lea. Lo de las banditas le paso a una amiga mía cuando se la saco violentamente de la cara y, bueno, le quedaron las marcas y parecían bigotes. Ni yo se que es lo que hizo bien para que le quedaran esas marcas jeje XP. Saludos._

 _No olviden dejar su_ _Review para saber que tal les pareció el capitulo._


	3. La audición

**_Glee y sus personajes_** **_no me pertenecen._**

 _ **Tarde pero seguro, tercer capitulo ;)**_

 ** _Lamento si encuentran errores, es que estoy bastante apurada y no quiero dejarlos esperando tanto._**

* * *

 _"Como diría Coraje el perro cobarde, lo que hago por amor."_

Rachel se había tomado el tema de la audición demasiado enserio. Primero que nada, quiso priorizar su tarea para el club Glee. Como casi siempre sucede en todas las tareas fue la primera en cantar e hizo un excelente trabajo, dando todo su potencial. Después se puso manos a la obra para buscar compañero.

El día que cantó en el club Glee colgó unos anuncios donde especificaba que buscaba pareja para el concurso. También informaba que esa tarde iba estar viendo audiciones en el teatro de la escuela para ver su talento en el baile. Fue una tarde agotadora y aburrida, sin Quinn ella no habría podido sobrevivir a la audición. Todos eran pésimos, y con pésimos quería decir que no sabían hacer ni dos pasos antes de caerse o de salir girando por la puerta. Fue mucho más de lo que pudo soportar y cuando un chico casi se rompió la espalda por hacer una voltereta en el aire decidió olvidar todo. Al final del día, Rachel quedo algo decepcionada y Quinn le dijo que tarde o temprano las cosas saldrían bien. Rachel esperaba que fuera temprano antes que tarde.

Por suerte las cosas salieron bien temprano. Al otro día Rachel llego a la escuela emocionada y le contó a su amiga que había conseguido pareja. Cuando Quinn le pregunto de donde lo consiguió ella le respondió que era amigo de un pariente del vecino de una amiga de su madre. Quinn fingió que la entendió y la felicitó.

La tarde que Rachel tenía que hacer la audición, Quinn fue a una tienda de alquiler de ropa. Kurt, Santana y Britt la estaban a acompañando, quería tener una opinión de ellos por el traje que iba a usar en su presentación para el club Glee.

-¿Me vuelven a repetir porque estoy aquí?- preguntó Kurt, limándose la uñas.

-Porque tu opinión de la ropa importa más que la de cualquier otro- le respondió Santana haciendo que Kurt se sintiera alagado e importante al mismo tiempo.

Quinn deslizo la cortina del probador donde se encontraba y espero la opinión de sus compañeros. La vestimenta consistía en un traje varonil, ya que en la película de Victor Victoria la actriz principal, Julie Andrews, tenía que fingir ser un hombre que sabía cantar como mujer. Tenía un pantalón de vestir, con chaleco a botones de color gris, de bajo de este usaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, zapatos negros y como detalle final un sombrero también de color gris.

Las tres chicas miraban a Kurt para saber su opinión, quien meditaba seriamente mientras la lima giraba en su mano.

-No está mal, sería genial si no me recordaras al Sr. Shuester- opinó el chico.

Eso hizo sentir a Quinn ridícula, Santana tuvo que ir por ella antes de que se metiera al vestidor de nuevo para llorar. Le dirigió una mirada de mala muerte a Kurt para que solucionara el problema inmediatamente.

-Pero se ve muy bien en ti- se apresuró a decir el chico, un poco incómodo ante la reacción de Santana.

La Latina después del comentario soltó la mano de la chica punk y la mira un tanto molesta.

-Ya deja de comportarte como niño llorón- dijo-, eso te queda bien.

Quinn solo asintió, volvió a entrar al vestuario mientras Santana tomaba asiento del lado de su novia nuevamente.

-Un traje no la ayudara a ganar en el club Glee si eso es lo que piensas- Kurt volvió a opinar-. Además, yo también quiero ganar.

-Primero que nada, el traje cuenta porque eso le va a dar algo originalidad- defendió Santana- y se requiere de votación para ganar.

-¿Y tú vas a votar por ella?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe?

Obviamente que Santana iba a votar por Quinn y por Rachel, aunque eso le subiera más los humos a la cabeza a la segunda, y lo mismo iba a hacer Brittany. Su única intención estaba en ayudar a la pareja y esperaba que su plan resultara. Cuando se lo puso analizar en los días, observando a las dos en la escuela, noto dos cosas. Una, Rachel si parecía tener un flechazo por Hudson y probablemente fuerte. Dos, Quinn era un misterio con sus sentimientos, porque parecía amar cada insignificante segundo que pasaba con su mejor amiga pero es como si algo le impidiera dejar salir sus fuertes sentimientos y dudaba mucho que sea por la típica " _es mi mejor amiga, no puedo enamorarme de ella_ ". Seguro que eso debía influenciar en algo pero había algo más y no estaba segura de que se trataba.

Quinn salió del vestidor con la ropa del traje bien doblada en sus manos. Sus amigos las siguieron cuando fue hasta la caja registradora para realizar el pago. Mientras hacía esto, la canción _Don't Rain on My Parade_ sonó en su teléfono. Tanto Kurt, como Santana y también Brittany, sabía que se trataba de Rachel porque dudaba que Quinn usara ese tono para todas sus llamadas.

-Reach…-contesto Quinn, guardando el ticket de su compra dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡ESTO ES SERIO!... ¡MUY SERIO!... ¡ES UN CODIGO ROJO!- los gritos de Rachel del otro lado de la línea casi dejan sorda a la chica de pelo rosa.

No fue lo único, Quinn estaba por morir de vergüenza cuando vio la cara de la vendedora que escucho los gritos. Sus amigos estaban igual de avergonzados pero aguantaban la risa.

-Tranquilízate, y habla en voz baja- murmuro eso último- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hago mi audición en veinte minutos y mi compañero me acaba de cancelar!

Quinn quedo tan impactada que no supo que decir en ese momento.

-Sera mejor que me olvide de esto- comento Rachel, haciendo que el cerebro de la chica punk reaccionara de inmediato.

-¿Cómo que vas a renunciar?- Quinn no podía estar más en desacuerdo con Rachel como en ese momento.

-¿Qué esperas que haga? Sin compañero no tengo otra opción.

No. No. No. Quinn no podía dejar que eso pasara. Su mejor amiga se había esforzado mucho con la rutina de baile y lo de buscar compañero, sería injusto si no daba esa audición.

-Escucha, no te muevas de ahí- Quinn informó. Y antes de que Rachel pudiera hacer algún comentario, colgó la llamada-. Me tengo que ir- les dijo a sus amigos si darse el tiempo de mirarlos o despedirse.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde su mejor amiga tenía la audición, que era en un teatro conocido en la ciudad. Entro al edificio, pregunto a cuatro personas diferentes donde se presentaban los bailarines y en su búsqueda se llevó por delante a un conserje que limpiaba el suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado, niño!- gruño el anciano de uniforme azul y continuo limpiando hacia otro lado.

Quinn se fijó de mala forma en él pero no dijo nada.

-No soy niño- murmuro para sí misma.

Está bien, por su atuendo lucia como uno pero aún tenía algunos rasgos femeninos. Minutos después encontró a Rachel detrás del escenario. La castaña básicamente se lanzó a sus brazos cuando la vio.

-Quinn, agradezco que estés aquí pero aun así no voy a audicionar- le comento una vez que se separarón.

-No puedes darte por vencida Raech, esa no eres tú.

-Eeeh hola-habló irónica-. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo. No tengo compañero, es como pedirme hacer una obra de Romeo y Julieta sin Romeo. A menos que hayas traído un compañero en tus bolsillos, cosa que no creo.

Era increíble como un simple chiste podía hacer volar la imaginación de Quinn. Y también debía agradecérselo al malhumorado anciano con el que tropezó porque de lo contrario no pensaría en la arriesgada locura que se le acababa de ocurrir. Tal vez no tenía un chico guardado en sus bolsillos pero si el traje de un hombre.

-Aguarda un minuto- informó y se fue sin esperar a que la castaña de dijera algo.

La verdad es que no estaba segura de si esto iba a dar resultado pero tenía que intentarlo. Corría las posibilidades de pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida pero todo era por Rachel. Con tal de saber que esto iba a ayudarla y al final sacarle una sonrisa eso era suficiente.

Rachel espero, mirando nuevamente el escenario. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver si la de pelo rosado se apareció, pero no. No sabía porque aún estaba en ese lugar, una parte de ella se aferraba a la esperanza de Quinn le diera una solución pero ya sabía que eso era imposible.

Cuando uno de los encargados de la audición le indicó que tenía que salir pronto al escenario el cuerpo de Rachel tembló.

¿Qué iba hacer? Estaba sola… ¿Iba a salir como una idiota ahí afuera en frente de los jueces para disculparse porque no tenía compañero?...Honestamente, era preferible conservar su dignidad y marcharse. Pero antes de darse la vuelta alguien la empujó consigo al escenario, antes de que tuviera tiempo de ver quien era.

-Buenos días ¿Cuál es su nombre?- dijo unos de los tres jueces, de los cuales solo una era mujer, sentados sobre una mesa donde tenían muchos papeles y tres vasos con agua.

En vez de hablar, la chica castaña se centró en la persona que la tenía agarrada de los brazos y se quedó con la boca levemente abierta al notar a su amiga de toda la vida con un atuendo de hombre. Las típicas preguntas de _¿Qué significaba esto? ¿En que estaba pensando Quinn?,_ aparecieron en su cabeza, provocando que olvide todo lo demás.

-Su nombre- repitió el mismo juez, esta vez con algo de dureza ya que él, igual que los otros, se estaban impacientando.

Rachel se giró algo sobresaltada hacia donde la llamarón.

-Me llamo Rachel Berry- responde y mira nuevamente a su compañera quien aparentemente no pensó bien las cosas a la hora de ponerse el traje porque estaba sin habla.

-Brad…- dice Quinn poniendo su mejor voz de hombre- Brayfa

Quinn vio una mirada de interrogación en su amiga por aquella respuesta. Aun así no dijo nada o se meterían en problemas.

-¿Qué van a bailar?

Rachel volvió su atención hacia los jueces.

- _Sixteen going on seventeen_ de _The sound of music_.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad pensaba continuar con esto? Era una locura. Pero por algún extraño motivo estaba dispuesta correr el riesgo con su amiga, a pesar de que si esto salía mal pagaría las consecuencias.

El juez les indico que comenzaran y Rachel se vio obligada a olvidar todas sus dudas y a tomar las manos de su mejor amiga. Confiaba en ella porque Quinn la había visto ensayar esa misma canción tantas veces que ya sabía qué hacer. Al juntar sus manos la chica vestida de hombre pudo sentir chispas dentro de su corazón, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de color rojo. Pero ese sentimiento no duro demasiado porque Quinn las alejó de su mente al sacudir la cabeza.

Las dos bailaron según era la coreografía de _Sixteen going on seventeen_. La actuación de las dos impresiono a los jueces, Rachel también lo estaba debido al desempeño que su amiga mostraba, hasta sonreirá divertida por la forma en que actuaba. Quinn tenía talento y tal vez recién se daba cuenta ya que nunca había hecho esto antes, lo que lo hacía aún más entretenido. Las dos estaban tan entretenidas que apenas recordaban que eso era una audición. Por una parte eso es mejor ¿no? Así no están nerviosas y no cometen errores.

Antes que pudieran darse cuenta la danza ya había finalizado. Las dos miraron a los jueces con las manos unidas, algo agitadas. Los jueces solo permanecieron con seriedad, sin darles una pista de si lo que habían hecho estaba bien o mal. Durante diez segundos solo se escuchó el respiro de las muchachas.

-Gracias, nosotros los llamaremos- comenta la mujer miembro del jurado.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, agradeciendo por haberlas visto, y se retiran del escenario. No fue hasta que entraron al auto de Quinn que Rachel habló.

-¿En que estabas pensado?- preguntó.

La chica Punk se quitó su sombrero, peinando sus mechones rosas.

-Creo que fui poseída por un complejo de estupidez- responde Quinn, sorprendida de que no se haya desmayado en pleno acto-. No puedo creer que los haya engañado- suspiró y vio como sus dedos temblaban, a veces los nervios pueden presentarse en cualquier momento.

Rachel rió.

-Bueno, si no te conociera, diría que eres un hombre con ese atuendo.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta porque pronto los brazos de Rachel le rodearon el cuello y sus labios apretaron su mejilla. Ese pequeño afecto lograba que la chica punk volara a otro plante.

-Voy avisarle a Finn.

El comentario fue suficiente para arruinar el hermoso momento y ganar la mala cara de Quinn que Rachel no llego a ver porque su concentración estaba en su móvil, ya que le enviaba un mensaje al capitán del equipo de futbol para decirle que había hecho la audición. Pero solo a decirle eso, no de que Quinn se decidió a vestir de hombre para ayudarla. Prefería mantener esa parte en secreto. Desde que acepto su invitación en la cafetería, Rachel era cada vez más y más apegada a Finn mientras que Quinn se convertía en una bola de fuego. Es que no podía soportarlo y tenía que poner buena cara cuando estaba con él porque si no su amiga se molestaría y lo último que quería era verla enojada. Tampoco podía quejarse mucho, porque a diferencia de otras personas que cambian cuando tienen una relación, Rachel seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Quinn dio marcha al auto para dejar a Rechel en su casa y llegar a la suya lo antes posible. Escucho la risa de su castaña amiga al leer el mensaje que seguro era la respuesta del chico y eso la entristecía.

¡No!...No podía estar triste, ella debe pensar que Rachel es feliz y ella tiene que aceptarlo. ¿Por qué se molesta? Mientras todo siguiera igual tenía que aceptar las cosas tal cual eran.

* * *

 _Okey si, capitulo corto y probablemente muchos me estén odiando por eso. Pero realmente se me está complicando escribir y en estos momentos tengo dolor de cabeza. En parte porque también quiero terminar con otra historia que tengo de hace tiempo._

 _Voy a seguir la historia chicos, pero quienes saben cómo soy se darán cuenta de que puedo tardarme._

 _Saludos y dejen su comentario ;)_


End file.
